1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information registration system.
2. Related Art
A technology is known in which, when an image forming device such as a printer, a fax machine or the like is to form an image represented by image information inputted from an external device, authentication information is inputted, and the image formation is performed only if the inputted authentication information has received authentication from a person who inputted the image information.